Sparks Fly
by PimpedOutGreenEars
Summary: Logan and Kendall talk about the last time they felt the 'spark' with a girl. Oneshot. LoganxKendall.


**Sparks Fly**

**Authors Note: Oh snowday you are so good at making me write! Anyway this is just something fluffy(and a bit corny) I thought of while trying to think of something more...Mature. Lol, figures I finally get the perfect fandom to write graphic stuff for(where I won't even get flamed) and I can't get a good idea. Anyway let me know what you think!**

Kendall was lying on his bed listening to his iPod. On a normal day he would be down at the pool with his friends, but he had been suffering from a cold for the last few days and had just gotten to the point where he could breathe through his nose.

He heard the door open over the sound of his music and looked over to see Logan clad in his swim shorts, still dry. It was funny, the boys spent most days by the pool and yet they rarely ever swam in it.

Kendall turned his head knowing that Logan was planning to change. A few seconds later he felt a pressure on the bed and turned his head to see Logan lying beside him.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Yeah."

Logan looked over at Kendall and noticed that he had earphones in and smiled. He took Kendall's iPod and pulled out the earphones so that the music was playing throughout the entire room.

"Sweet Caroline; good song." Logan said nodding.

Kendall smiled and restarted the song.

"Whose cover is this?" Logan asked knowing it wasn't the original.

"Glee show cast."

"I like it." He stated before singing along softly.

"Hands, touchin' hands

Reachin' out touchin' you touchin' me.

Sweet Caroline." Logan waved his fingers left and right when the trumpets blared.

"Good times never seemed so good

I've been inclined

To believe they never would." Kendall sang along with him.

Both boys shared a chuckle.

"So did you come back from the pool just to sing with me? Because I'll probably be back in the studio with you guys tomorrow."

Logan smiled. "Just wanted to hang out."

Kendall smiled back as they laid in silence listening to the music.

That was one thing Kendall loved about being friends with Logan. The two of them could turn on the radio or the television and sit in silence and be happy. Although they loved hockey and pulled crazy stunts all the time they were very relaxed when they were alone and had nothing that needed done.

When Kendall was alone with Carlos it was all action. Carlos was one who didn't like to sit still for long periods of times; after an hour of watching T.V. the boy was bored out of his mind. It was fun, but exhausting.

With James Kendall was never bored. James always had something he wanted to do or talk about. When Kendall was with James there was never a moment of silence unless a plan required it.

With Logan Kendall was free to just sit around and think. Logan was also good when Kendall had something serious he wanted to talk about. Unlike Carlos, who wasn't much of a talker, or James, who tried not to go farther than skin deep, Logan was good with serious talks. He was willing to listen and never made Kendall feel like he was being judged. Logan also shared his troubles with Kendall when need be.

"So is this what you've been doing all day?" Logan asked after a good ten minutes.

That was another thing about their friendship; no awkward silences. There could be a half hour of silence and neither would feel like they had to think of something to say. If they had nothing to say then that was fine.

"Pretty much. Did you do anything?"

"Dancing; to much dancing. Then we hung out at the pool."

"Any hot girls?"

"The Jennifers' had an audition, Camille slapped James; I thought he was going to cry." Kendall half laughed half gasped. You didn't slap James, you just didn't. He was the pretty one.

"Ouch. Is he okay?"

"He freaked, but I explained to her why it wasn't okay to slap him; even for a monologue."

"Way to tell your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend; good kisser though."

Kendall smiled. "No spark?"

"Afraid not."

"Too bad. She's hot in a crazy stalker kinda way."

Logan punched his arm. "She's our friend, remember?"

"I know. She's our friend who stalks you." Kendall said pulling Logan closer to him so that Logan's head was on his chest.

Logan rolled his eyes, but smiled all the same. They sat listening to the music for awhile before Logan spoke.

"How long is it normal to not feel the spark with a girl?"

Kendall was taken aback for a minute not really knowing what to say. "Umm, I don't know. When was the last time you felt the spark?"

"The last time I felt the spark after actually talking to her, or just thinking she's hot?"

"After talking to her."

"Seventh grade: Jessica Tourney."

"The blond with braces?"

"Yep. She gave me my first kiss."

"Didn't you breakup with her?"

"After she told me she told me she liked James."

Kendall thought for a minute before replying. "I don't remember you being that upset about it."

"I wasn't. The spark was gone before the week was up."

"What about the other girls you've dated?" Kendall asked thinking of the other two girls Logan had dated.

"Jamey was a psycho." Kendall laughed. He remembered the girl. She had suggested that Logan get his nipple pierced a week into their relationship freshman year.

"I remember telling you that. What about Kelly?"

"Wasn't all that interested. I just didn't want to turn her down when she asked me out. I thought I told you that?"

"You did, but you guys ended up dating for three months. I thought you might have changed your mind."

"Nope."

"So you haven't had the spark in three years?"

"I haven't felt the spark with a girl in three years." Logan said more to himself than Kendall. "That's not normal is it?"

"Normal is a subjective term Logie." Kendall said running his hand through Logan's hair.

Logan sighed closing his eyes and allowing Kendall to play with his hair.

"I don't remember the last time a girl's made me feel that spark. I don't know if one ever has." Kendall said looking at the ceiling.

Logan took the hand Kendall had left around his waist and held it.

The song on the iPod switched and Kendall took notice.

"This is the Glee show cast too." He mentioned.

_I cant fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

And even as I wander  
I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winters night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

And I cant fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
Its time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars  
Baby, I cant fight this feeling anymore

My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
I've been running round in circles in my mind  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl  
Cause you take me to the places that alone Id never find

And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winters night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

And I cant fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
Its time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever

Cause I cant fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crushing through your door  
Baby, I cant fight this feeling anymore.

When the song was over Logan spoke. "I like this too. They're good."

"Yeah."

"Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"When I'm with you I feel like I'm being electrocuted."

"You get used to it." He replied threading his fingers with Logan's.

Logan smiled and squeezed Kendall's hand before turning his body onto its side so that he could see Kendall's face. Kendall was looking right into his eyes.

"There's that spark." Kendall said before leaning down to kiss Logan.

When they broke apart Logan smiled. "I'm pretty sure it's not going anywhere."

"Only pretty sure?" Kendall asked.

"You can try to fully convince me if you want."

"Then get ready to cause a power outage because sparks are gonna fly." Kendall said before pressing his lips against Logan's where they stayed for most of the night.


End file.
